Breath of fire Legends
by StarHealerX
Summary: Ryu discovers his destiny and searches for the meaning of it can Ryu and his companions find the Truth
1. Episode 1 The destiny of a dragon

Breath of fire Legends  
  
Episode1- The destiny of a dragon  
  
It started in the peaceful town of hometown Ryu an age 16 boy was talking with his friend Bow. Bow said hey Ryu ready to go to my Maori to find that hidden relic the guild members were trying to find!? Ryu said yeah we can do that but let me go back to my house and tell my mother where im going. So Ryu and Bow went back to Ryu's house. Ryu's little sister greeted him at the door. Ryu said hey Yua what's up how you doing Bow said hello to Yua too. Yua said she was glad to see Ryu and then she told her mom and fathers that Ryu was home. Ryu said hello to his mother and father and said he was going to go to Mt. Maori with Bow today to find hidden Relics. Ganer said I remember when I used to go on adventures with my friends to Maori legend says there was a dragon warrior there thousands of years ago. Sara said really there was a dragon? Ryu said he will love to see that dragon warrior but he is probably gone now. Well bow said lets get there before it gets dark outside. Sara said Ryu are you going to eat diner before you leave I have gong steaks your favorite. Ryu said he will pass because im so interested in checking that dragon story out. And Bow and Ryu left. As they arrived to Mt.Moari it was almost sunset and they went inside the cave. Ryu said okay we are finally here let's find some relics and go home rich. Bow said he will go the other way so we can find the stuff much faster taking another path. Bow walked away. Ryu decided to walk on his way to and he went further and further in the cave and then he saw a shining light he went inside the room and it was a crystal in the shape of a dragon. Ryu ran to it and said wow this is so nice I bet I can get a fortune for it. Ryu was about to grab it when he heard a voice say don't touch the Dragons Tear!!! Ryu turned around and saw it was an old man. Ryu asked who you are in a strict voice. The man said he was one of the wise men from the dragon War. My name is Guran that was such a horrible battle between the dark emperor Shade I fought with my other companions but they are all dead now and the only other person I can think of that may still be alive today is Bleu. She was a powerful sorceress in the war. But now my life force is almost depleted so I'm going to ask you a big favor please take this burden off me and take the power of the dragon. Ryu was saying I don't know that's a big responsibility. The old man said it's your destiny Ryu take the Dragons tear it has mysterious powers you can use it to see good and evil now I will pass my power to you Ryu. The old man passed the power to Ryu and vanished. Ryu said I can feel a stronger energy inside me can this be the dragons power. Bow came in running telling Ryu about all the loot he found and showed him it. Ryu then said okay lets get back to hometown my mother is probably worried sick about me. And as they walked home Ryu couldn't get his mind off about getting the Wiseman's power the sorceress Bleu and the new strength inside him.  
  
That's the end of Episode 1 stay reading for Episode 2 Princess Nina visits hometown coming soon. 


	2. Episode 2 Princess Nina visits hometown

Breath of fire legends Episode 2 Princess Nina visits hometown  
  
Bow woke up the next morning and said Ryu wake up we have to go to the magic School we cant be late! Ryu woke up and said okay Bow I'm getting up you can go ahead of me to the school. Bow agreed and left out the room and went to the Magic School. He was about to walk to his class when he saw a girl with wings he said wow she is very lovely. And he went up too the girl and introduced himself and said Hi my name is Bow. The girl introduced herself as Nina and said can you help me I am looking for class 7. Bow said you are in class 7 that must means you are a very skilled magician!! Nina said yeah I know a lot of spells so is this the class she asked as they walked down the hallway. Bow said yea this is it I hope we can talk later and he walked away. Nina went inside her class and took a seat. The teacher said okay students we are going on a trip to Mt. Maori for we can test your magic out. All the students got up and Nina followed and they left the Magic School. And Ryu was running up to the school saying how late he is and bumped into Nina by accident. Nina dropped her pendant and Ryu picked it up for her.  
  
Nina said thank you kind man for giving me my pendant back this is very special to me. Then suddenly the Dragon's Tear that Ryu received from the Wiseman turned Light Blue. Ryu wondered what it means. Then Nina said okay well it was nice talking with you. Ryu had introduced himself and Nina did the same. Then Nina said I better go my class is leaving without me. Nina's class finally made it to Mt.Maori and the teacher said I want all of you to bring back 3 Gong heads back and that will prove that you can use your magic well. And the class spilt up. Back to hometown Ryu and Bow were at Lunch and Bow said lets go back to Mt.Maori I want to find some more treasures there. Ryu thought in his mind I need to go back there and learn more about this dragon Business. And then he said yea we can go now we are finish with our class today anyway I mean we are only in Class 2 we are still learning to use magic.  
  
Nina was with her partner Angela. And Angela said okay there goes a gong head and shot a fireball at the monster. She said if she keeps this up I'm going to get Extra points this is my 5th one and you only have 2 Nina better catch up! And Angela started Laughing. A gong head appeared behind her And Nina did S.Boom and Nina took the monster and put it away. Angela said thanks for saving me Nina that thing caught me by Surprise! Nina said well I got 3 of these monsters lets get out of here and find the rest of the class. Angela and Nina were walking and came to a split in the road. Angela said she will go left and Nina goes right and they split up. Nina was walking her path in the cavern and came to a hall of Mirrors. A girl had appeared in the mirror and Said Nina help the legendary dragon boy it is also your destiny to help him. Nina said it's my destiny to help someone I don't even know who I'm trying to help. Don't worry he will come to you and wear the dragons Tear you will know it's him from the power of the tear. And the figure disappeared. Then suddenly something came and started to attack Nina she dodged it and did S.Boom it hit the Tri-Eye and then the Tri-Eye did a gazing look at Nina then her legs started turning to stone. She did Fireball and hit the Monster. But the stone was moving fast from her feet up to her waist. And Nina said no this can't be the end for me I can't leave my family Mina, Mom and Dad I don't want to leave you!!! Then suddenly the wing of the Tri-Eye fell off and Nina said what who is their!!? It was Ryu and Bow. Ryu said he heard some noises over here and came to check it out. Bow shot a bow at the creature and it was seriously wounded. Nina said this is what you get for messing with me and she did Freeze and the enemy turned to Ice and shattered as it hit the ground. The stoned faded off Nina and she said she is okay now. The dragon Tear changed to Light Blue again. Nina said what is that around your neck? Ryu said it's a dragons Tear Nina said its you the destined boy I met a women today and she said I was destined to help you. Ryu said so you have heard of the Legend then? Nina said no she hasn't but tell me when we get back to Hometown. Angela came up and said whoa that was scary I was watching from behind that rock. But anyway Angela said she is here to tell Nina that we have to go back to the school. Nina said she is never going back their I have a new destiny now. Angela said what you are quitting well in that case I quit too! Bow said okay lets get back I'm starved all this fighting can make somebody hungry. Angela said everyone come to my house I can make MisoSoup for all of you! And they all agreed and left back to Hometown.  
  
Stay Tuned for Episode 3 Nina and The crest of Sky Tower!!! 


	3. Episode 3 The crest of Sky Tower

Breath of fire legends Episode 3 the crest of sky tower  
  
It was midday and Ryu and Nina was walking outside of Hometown Ryu decided he wanted to do a little fishing. He said Nina what do you want me to catch some Minnow or some mackerel. Nina said how bout you catch some minnow I have gotten tired of eating mackerel they cook that a lot where I'm from. Ryu said so Nina where are you from? Nina said well it's quite a long story Ryu. Ryu turned to Nina and said we have all day and i'm really curious to here your story Ryu stated.  
  
Nina said along time ago when she was a baby there was this Legend about someone who was born with black wings will bring destruction to that town. Ryu thru his line out and it went in the water. Nina continued and said that she had been born with black wings that cause the castle to go into chaos. And I was only 5 at this time when they found out I had black wings they tried to hide me from the villagers because they wanted me out of the village.  
  
But by the age of 7 my Father and mother decided it would be better to take me too another town that never heard of that strange Legend. And they told the villagers that I had died by some monster named Leviathan. To bring peace back to Wyndia. But then I studied at the Magic School in hometown from me coming their at 7 and now at 17. The school had taught me so much Ryu. I had met many friends there but Angela was the first person I became friends with she said she liked my wings and they were very pretty. That made me happy and I didn't have no where to stay but Angela's mother allowed me to stay at there place. And that's basically my story Ryu. Ryu said that's such a touching story Nina I liked it. Nina said really thanks Ryu! Then suddenly Ryu started pulling his fishing rod and said he caught something! Nina said pull harder you can do it Ryu! Ryu pulled with all his strength and he finally pulled it out it was a treasure chest. Nina said wow this is amazing bow would have loved to see this! Ryu said let me use my sword and open it. Ryu swung his sword and cracked the lock off. Nina walked up to the treasure box and opened it up she pulled the treasure out and said it's a crest with a great bird on it. Nina thought this is Wyndia's Symbol there is also a note in it said Nina she read it and it said. With the crest you have found go to Sky tower it's in the middle of the ocean south of hometown. Nina turned towards Ryu and said we need to go to Sky tower this seems very important.  
  
Ryu said what that's it throw it back in the water Nina. Nina said wait there are words on it and I see Wyndia's name on it. Ryu said so it's something from your hometown? Nina said she doesn't know it might be. Let's get back to hometown and take a boat to Sky tower I want some information! Back hometown as Nina and Ryu was walking in they saw Angela at the harbor with her father. "Okay lets hurry and talk with Angela!!" Said Nina. Ryu and Nina both ran towards Angela. Angela turned around in surprise. "Ryu, Nina what are you too doing here!!?" Said Angela in a shocked voice. Nina walked slowly towards Angela. "Will you let us borrow your ship for we can go too sky tower" Said Nina. "Oh I don't mind if you too use my ship I was just making some adjustments to it!" Angela said in a cheerful voice. Nina relieved she said thanks Angela you are a good friend. So then the 3 of them traveled too sky tower they faced many hardships on there way there. After 2 hours of sailing they finally made it to sky tower. "Well here we are!! " Ryu said. The 3 of them walked inside the tower. They went up countless floors and then they made it to the 5th floor. "Look over there it's a door!! " Angela said. Angela ran and opened the door and went inside. "She could have at least waited for us!! " Ryu said. Then suddenly they heard a scream inside the room Angela went into.  
  
Ryu and Nina rushed inside the room. They saw Angela caught in some vines. "I will kill you for trespassing into my tower!! " A sinister voice said. Ryu and Nina looked at the monster. "Who are you!! " Nina yelled. I am Magicmas and I will kill you. Magicmas flew at Nina with blinding speed Nina had dodged the attack. "You want to fight take this!! " Nina said. Nina cast Typhoon at Magicmas and hit her. "You think that little attack can stop me! " Magicmas cast S.Boom and hit Nina badly. Ryu had just cut Angela out of the vines she was trapped in. "Thanks Ryu"said Angela and then she did a magic spell called Diamond Missile the monster cast reflect and the attack reflected somewhere else. "Damn this isn't good!! " Ryu said. And then he ran towards the monster with his Sword and she swung her hand and knocked Ryu thru the wall. "How dare you! " Nina said. "Lets combine our magic together we have to defeat this thing!! " Angela said in an angry voice. Nina cast Freeze and Angela cast Ice Smash the enemy stopped the attack and made it hit Nina and Angela unconscious. Ryu got up and gained conscious and was glowing a strange red color. "What's wrong with you are you angry at me for fighting to rough with your friends!! " The monster said and started laughing. "You won't get away with this time for you too die!!!! " Ryu said. Ryu yelled and changed into a dragon and flew towards magicmas and shot a huge inferno flame out of his mouth. Magicmas tried to block it but the Fireball was to strong it turned her to dust. Nina and Angela woke up. "Where is Ryu? " Nina said. "I think that dragon is him over there! " Nina yelled. The dragon went back to his regular form. Nina and Angela ran towards Ryu. "Good job dragon boy you really got that monster! Angela said. "Nina said what's that in your hand Ryu? " Ryu opened his hand it was a piece of the crest of Wyndia. Nina grabbed it and attached it to the crest she and Ryu found a light enveloped over her. Nina said I feel a new power in me I can do more spells now. Angela jumped at and said "I guess you know what that means!! " Time to fight against me!! Nina said if that's the way you want it come on. Angela cast Holy ball and Nina flew in the sky and cast a new technique Fireball!! Angela said oh no this is bad. The fireball burned Angela up and she blew a puff of smoke out. Angela gave up and said Nina won. Ryu cast Cure 2 and cured Angela's wounds. Well let's get out of here and back to hometown. Ryu said okay lets go we fought a hard battle lets go eat at Angela's house as they made it back to hometown. Bow came out and said where was you guys at I was so bored did you find any treasure!! Ryu said Bow relax we just had to do something and they went into Angela's house and closed the door. Bow said let me in and started banging on the door and yelling to let him in. THE END  
  
Stay tuned for episode 4- The tournament of Arms! Mystery fighter Katt. 


	4. Episode 4 The tournament of arms! Myster...

Episode 4- The tournament of arms! Mystery fighter Katt  
  
It was a Friday afternoon Ryu said "What are we going to do today we been in the house all day." Bow walked towards ryu. "How about we go find some more hidden treasures" Said Bow. "Is that all you ever think about bow you are such a Jerk Bow!" Yelled Nina. Bow turned around and said "what did you just call me?" Bow ran towards Nina. "You want too mess with me take this" Nina cast thunder. Bow got shocked. "Hey stop fighting you guys are going too mess up my house!" Angela said. "I have an idea" Angela took out a piece of paper out from the corner drawer and gave it to Ryu. "This is a great idea Angela!!" Ryu said in a cheerful voice. "So what you got planned Angela?" Nina said.  
  
"I heard the Coliseum is having a Tournament of Arms where only the strongest fighters can enter." Said Angela "That's a great idea lets go everyone and we will have Ryu in the tournament." Nina Said So Ryu and his friends went too sign him up for the tournament. Everyone said they will wait for Ryu in the stadium. And Nina, Angela and Bow went to wait in the Stadium. As they were walking to the stadium Nina asked Angela what type of people will be in the tournament. Angela said "Well there are Females and Males big and small I think I over heard some people saying that a pretty fighter named Katt will be fighting today." Then a voice said that's right I will be fighting today!" Nina said "You are Katt!?" "Yes I have been champion of this tournament for 7 years and none of these weak fools can beat me!" Boasted Katt. "You sure have a lot of confidence Katt. "Angela Said the bell rang and the announcer called for Katt to get back to her post the fight is about to begin. Katt said goodbye to everyone. "Will Ryu be able to beat her.?" Said Nina. Angela said "Ryu is strong remember he is not going to let a pretty girl seduce him into losing now lets watch the first round." The announcer called out and said for the 1st round it will be Katt V.S Shuin!! The bell rang and the match begins. [Shuin ran fiercely towards katt with his sword and was swinging at her rapidly but all the swipes missed. "I'm way to fast for you little boy!!!" Stated Katt. Katt got her stick out and leaped up in the air and skewered down on Shuin and got dealt a critical blow to the chest. Blood came out of Shuin's mouth and dripped to the floor. "I love seeing blood fall from a man." Katt said and she thrusted her Stick and kept hitting him in his chest till he was unconscious. Then Shuin stood too his feet and said " I give up she was too strong for me." Then suddenly Ryu said "I guess it's time for the Last fight me versus that Cat Women!?" Nina said  
  
"Good Luck Ryu" And she handed him her charm and said "while you are injured it will sooth your wounds" Angela and Bow said "Hurry up Nina it's about to start!!" And Nina ran back into the Stadium. Ryu thought in his mind I have to win this fight everybody is counting on me. And he walked toward the Battle arena. Katt said "Oh you are handsome I want beat you too hard I don't want to mess up your lovely face." She boastfully snickered. The announcer rang the bell and the fight begins. Katt ran towards Ryu with Blinding speed and tripped Ryu with her Stick. Ryu hit the ground hard. Katt jumped up high in the sky and said prepare yourself young boy "I'm going to stab you with my Staff"!! Ryu quickly rolled aside and got his sword out.  
  
"What are you trying to do"? Katt Said. Ryu broke Katt's staff into two pieces. She said oh no this can't be happening. Katt said she gives up and that Ryu was the better fighter. The announcer said "And the winner of the tournament of Arms is Ryu"!!  
  
Nina came out of the balcony and congratulated Ryu on his victory. As the gang was leaving the stadium Katt approached them. "Ryu I had a good fight I hope you can teach me you're great Skills". Ryu said "Anytime I'll teach you come to Hometown I'll be there". Katt said "Really I can stay at your house" Ryu said "I didn't say that Katt I said you can train at my house"!! Nina said angrily "Damn another woman here!! Now this story is really going to get crazy" 


	5. Episode5The castle Simafort Nemufu strik...

Episode5-The castle Simafort Nemufu strikes!  
  
"So all I have to is get the Emblem of Fire from the King of SimaFort" Said Nina. Angela said "let me go with you Nina you never know what trouble can get you while you are traveling there" "Okay come on let's go but we don't need to tell Ryu and the others that we are going" Nina said quietly. So as our two heroes crossed over the ocean on the there boat from Hometown they finally made it too Simafort. "Damn it took us 2 days to get here and I had gotten sea sick on the way!!" Angela said angrily. Nina said "If you were going to get sea sick you should have not came!" So as Nina and Angela went inside the castle they scheduled an appointment to see the King. "Wow this place looks so elegant I wish I lived in a castle like this." Angela said. A guard came out and said Nina can come see the king, She went in there gracefully and said I Princess Nina of Windia have come here on my fathers request to get the Emblem of Fire. The king handed Nina the Emblem of Fire. Angela said"That's the Emblem of Fire its looks like a Crystal it's so cute. Then suddenly someone started laughing. "Who is that?" Said Nina. Then suddenly a woman appeared. "My name is Nemufu and I'm here to take that Emblem of Fire" The women said.  
  
"You will have to fight me for this Crystal you witch!!" Nina said in an angry voice. "I will get everyone out of here" Angela said. Nemufu said okay lets get started!!" Nemufu cast Flame. Nina quickly dodged it and quickly cast Freeze. Nemufu said that type of attack wont work on me and absorbed it in her crest on her right hand. Nemufu cast Ice on Nina and it hit Nina hard. Nina said "You are pretty strong for an old witch now take this Thunder. Nemufu absorbed the spell in her crest again. Nemufu said "Same tired old tricks I think you better try something else little girl. Nina thought in her mind that if she uses a spell Nemufu will absorb it and attack her with it I need a new plan. Nemufu said "Hurry up I don't have all day I need that crystal!" Nina said"If magic doesn't work then an all out physical attack shall work. Nina ran towards nemufu with her rod and tried to hit Nemufu but missed. Then suddenly someone yelled Holy Ball and the attack hit Nemufu. Nemufu said "what kind of attack was that!!" "No one can beat the might Angela I am here to help my friend Nina" Said Angela. Nina looked up towards Angela and gave a brief smile. Nemufu said "Damn you little girl!!" Angela said "Looks like your crest won't defend you against my spells. Nemufu said "That may be so little girl but I'll just take your friend. Nina threw Angela the Emblem of Fire. Nemufu took Nina away and said if you want to save her come to the tower too the North and we will finish our little fight there. Angela said "So now it's up to me to save Nina I can do this" Then a voice said but you wont do this alone Angela. Angela turned around and found out it was Katt. Angela said in a shocked voice "Katt what are you doing here!!" I was worried about you and Nina going here alone you could have at least told Ryu that you and Nina were going to Simafort. Angela said "Thanks Katt I was kind of scared to face that Witch my self but since you are here I know we can save Nina let's go save our friend. And Katt and Angela decided they are going to save Nina together so they continued there journey to Nemufu's Castle.  
  
Keep reading for Episode 6 Nina Kidnapped! Trip to Nemufu's Castle 


End file.
